Duel Masters: EX The Final Nova
by eN-R3NEG4De
Summary: Enter the Battle Zone once more as Seikei and his friends Duel to be the best!
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: ****…The End?**

I sat down at the table, the schoolbell's ring now ended. As the teacher walked out the door, the kids started to talk or play games. I looked at the man sat opposite me. Dark, flowing hair lay on his cheeks. He laughed. Kasogu Sagara, the school playboy. His usual posy of girls stood around him.

"Really, I can't believe your going to challenge me! Im a nice guy, so you've got a chance to back out now!" I stared at him, silently. He flinched, but quickly he regained his cool. "Very well, Seikei." He placed his deck onto the table. I did the same. Spreading out my shields, I thought how satisfying it would be to beat him in front of his 'fans'. "You can go first…" He said, cockily.

I looked down at my hand. Not much, but it'll work. "Necrodragon Izorist Vhal into Mana, then I tap it for Marrow Ooze, The Twister." My opponent looked unshaken at my opening move, but I didn't expect him to, it was pretty common. "I end."

Smiling, unaware of my skill, picked a card out his hand and placed it below his shields. "I use this mana to play La Ura Giga, my own blocker!" His posy gasped at his usual opening move, but it wasn't there fault, it wasn't like they were there to know the rules. "You can go now!"

I picked up my next card. Perfect. "I play this into mana so I can play Pierr, Psycho Doll!". This time he looked a little shocked, but most players would be, Pierr was an excellent blocker for 2 mana. "Go."

"Another blocker? Your getting scared…" He said, bluffing. He picked up a card, and looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I walked right into this one…" He played another card in mana, and then played Sarius, Vizier Of Suppression. His comment was unusual for his proud nature. "Your turn."

My next card was quite good. Another one of my signature Zombie Dragon's. but I can't use it yet… I played another card in mana and then played Bone Reaper, Devourer Of Bones, and then discarded due to its effect. "Go!"

"Uh… This is too slow, it's getting tiresome…" He put a random spell in mana "I play the Cross Gear, Glorious Heaven's Arm!" he slammed it down onto the table. "But I cant use it yet, so ill end with my blockers defending my shields!"

I scoffed at his attitude as I drew my next card, I smiled instantly. I put a Dark Spell into my Mana Zone, and tapped them all to play Necrodragon Zalva. "You can draw a card…" he drew his card, but kept his eyes on me knowing that I was trapping him in a web. "Bone Reaper, Ike! Attack his Shields!"

"Sarius! Block!" he swivelled around his card. I smiled.

"Bye-bye Sarius…" I grinned, getting into this game. "You can go now…"

He drew, annoyed that he lost his creature. "I play this in mana and evolve La Ura Giga to Larba Geer! Break His Shield!" Something in my mind told me I was about to change the game. "Shield Trigger, Terror Pit! Kill Larba Geer!" he flinched, annoyed. "You can go…" he said, reluctantly.

I drew, and played a mana card, as usual. "I cast snake attack on Necrodragon Zalva. Break two shields!" Sagara groaned aswell. "Your turn."

"Crap!" He slammed the table with his fists. "I cant do anything!" He put a card in his mana zone and ended.

"Draw!" I cackled slightly manically. "I put Terror Pit into mana and evolve Zalva into Abzo Dolba!" Sagara cringed. The girls gasped, understanding he was finished. "Dolba! Triple Break!" the last of Sagara's shields disappered. "Bone Marrow! Todome Da!"

Sagara growled in rage. "No! Someone like you could never beat me!" I picked up my deck. "You shouldn't be so cocky, Sagara…" he looked up at me, fearfully, like the dog he really was. "You've just been crushed by Kaitsuno Seikei, Remember that name!"

**Next Chapter: Enter, Miyako Fuja!**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Enter**** Miyako Fuja!**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Short, black hair. I saw the usual shadow in my right eye. I tapped it in the mirror. What the hell was it? I shrugged it off, hearing the bell ring. I'd better get to class.

Sitting at my desk, I felt a cold stare immediately on my back. Turning around, I found myself looking at an unfamiliar girl. We both had the same evilness in our eyes.

"Duel me, after school." She said, frankly. I nodded. What a girl… I was bored all through class after that, thinking about what deck she would play. This event was all kinda random if you think about it, and the teacher hadn't even introduced her. In fact, no one even seemed to be paying any attention to her at all! What was going on?

* * *

We walked into the park together, not saying a word. Sitting down at a park bench, I took out my deck and deployed my shields, looking into her eyes. She was strange, but I was being Hippocratic, I was the darkest person in my school, the closest thing to a Tokyo Hermit.

"You can go first." I said to her, waiting for a response.

"You underestimate me… bad move, but ok. She drew her cards. "I play Fighter Dual Fang in mana and end." I drew, looking at her empty field.

"I put this into mana and play Bone Marrow, The Twister." I calmly placed the creature on the table, my usual opening move.

"A basic blocker approach, unusual for a Darkness deck…" I ignored her reply to my move, and concentrated on my hand and the field. She played a Light card into mana, alerting me of her deck type. "I play Shallot, Knight of Valour!" she placed a creature of both Nature and Light civilizations, and looked oddly, but only slightly, smug.

I drew my next card, wondering what her plan was. This card couldn't do anything without it's effect, it was probably just a warning shot. Oh well. I topped my mana up to three, and played Bone Spider, silently, without saying a word. She looked at the field, emotionless. Just what was this girl all about?

* * *

_Six Minutes Later_

"Go, Siri, Todome Da!" screamed Miyako.

"Stop it, Garovogu!" I discarded a creature from my hand as I yelled.

"You blocked from your hand!?" she replied in confusion.

"That's his ability, now I can win the game!" I explained, accomplishedly.

"No!" she yelled, but it was no use. I destroyed her Siri with Necrodragon Gilgazames leaving a clear field. "Super Divine Dragon Abas Nonaris, TODOME DA!!!" I roared. As I was about to tap my card, the card cracked with electricity, and Siri started to too.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed, Miyako following in my astonishment. The table exploded, our cards still intact. Siri, Glory Elemental began to glow, and that aura grew so much that it shot upwards into the sky in a massive beam.

**Next Episode: Death Heaven Wars!**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Death Heaven Wars!**

I shielded my eyes from the exceptionally bright light emitting from Siri. It seemed to be carrying force or wind as well, as my coat flew back in a flurry. Miyako gazed in awe, hair and clothes being blown back by the wind.

"What the hell's happening!?" I yelled over the noise. Then, the card shot upwards towards the sky, piercing the clouds, and like that, it was gone. The wind stopped. We both gasped for breath.

"What was that!?" I asked.

"I didn't think it would happen this soon…" she said to herself, staring at the sky.

"What!? What happened to soon?!!" I quickly fired back, my mind filling with confusion.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she retorted, piercing my eyes. I was a bit taken aback, but then I closed my eyes, relaxed for a couple of seconds, and straightened myself out.

"Stop pretending, I know who you really are…" she said, confronting me. I thought of arguing my case, but it was useless, this strange woman, whom I'd only met a few hours ago, knew my secret.

"So you know, about me being from that world?" I asked.

"Yes, and you probably know what's going to happen." She replied. I thought for a second.

"Actually, no, I've been away from there for a long time. Too long one might say. What's going on?" Saving my obvious question of how she knew and who she was for another time.

"It's him, the fabled one, he has arrived in The World." She lectured me. I thought for another second, then it struck my mind like a painful spear.

"Kainus…," I said calmly, a dark shadow looming over my face. "If he has come, then that must mean you're here to take me back."

"Yes… The World needs all of the twelve Legendary Weapons back." Said Miyako.

Birds fluttered. Clouds moved slowly over the open canvas of the sky. How calm this world was. It would be unpleasant to leave it.

"So, the bastards back at HQ want my help now, is it?" I said, a slight sarcasm in my tone. She stared at me, as if trying to make this easy. She probably knew of my history with the other world's leaders. I spat. "Typical of them, Tell me, if you were sent here to collect me, then what was Siri doing shooting off to the sky?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well A, creating a portal, as for B…" she trailed off.

"Well?" I prodded her for information.

"It was a call to arms…" she said. I exhaled loudly.

"How annoying… Well, we may as well go…" she looked up as me, as if she had convinced me. "Don't kid yourself; I just need to talk with an old friend before I settle my argument with the Leaders." She nodded, still proud in her own mind.

Siri fluttered down. Miyako sharply caught it between her fingers and flicked it into her deck box. We began to walk. I was following her lead, but anyone on looking would never know that, I was, after all, walking exactly by her side.

"How far away is it?" already an annoyed tone building in my voice.

"About a third of a mile." She replied with almost robotic accuracy and frankness. I sighed.

"Hey, back in the world, where did you live?" I inquired. She hesitated to answer, but eventually she spoke.

"I travelled around, before the Leaders hired me to be a Hunter."

"So your not one of the new Weapon's?" I turned to look at her.

"I was offered the chance, but I declined, mercenary work is so much more suited for me." She replied.

"Hmph. Whatever floats your boat." I said, engrossed in my own thoughts and troubles.

"You can't talk, you left over an argument a week after your sign up! The group disbanded and they've only recently decided to form a new group!" she retorted. I glared at her, a massive evil pressure building around me.

"Is that how a mere Hunter talks to an S-Class Weapon?" I said, with eyes that corrupt the soul. She stood back, fear looming in the back of her mind. My pressure dropped, and I continued walking.

"Here it is. The Zallus Gate" She said, pointing to what looked like a bend in the world. The whole area looked like a distorting mist.

"Zallus? That's good, on the Dark/Nature border. My friend lives in the Fiona Woods." I was quite surprised. The gate system had grown and sophisticated itself a lot. We stepped forward into the mist…

**Next Episode: snowforest. DEATHWANDERER.**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: snowforest. DEATHWANDERER.**

I stepped out of the mist, landing in a marshy area. Miyako came out beside me. I looked ahead into the blackness of the Fiona Woods, already hearing the usual screams and noises of the Darkness land.

"Ah, this is very refreshing!" I said, inhaling the air. Miyako remained silent. "Well, I'm going to meet someone, you do what you want." I began to walk into the deeply wooded area. I heard the rustle as Miyako dashed off, probably to HQ.

I looked at all the scenery. Normally it would be dangerous for a human to be wandering so care freely in the Darkness lands. It was a horrifying sight for anyone not used to it. But not one monster would even try to touch me. Pressure practically bled out of an S-Class Weapon. It was strange, I said that like there were many of us, but there was only one other.

I eventually came to what looked like a clearing, with light, or a stupid excuse for light, filtering down from above. There was an organic… 'growth' in the middle. I walked towards it.

"Vale! Open up!" I yelled to the growth. A hole formed in the growth in front of me, and a man, the same age as me emerged.

"Seikei… You're back." He smiled as he said those words to me. "It's been a long time hasn't it." He continued, his hand on his hip. His long, silver hair flowed down his back.

"Six years." I replied, remembering.

"You must have heard about Kainus?" I looked him in the eye. The situation must've been getting serious if he was interested.

"Yes. I got picked up by a Hunter." I said the last part quietly, trying to hide the truth. He laughed.

"A Hunter!?" I was getting annoyed, not seriously though, we were old friends. "You must have let your guard down!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "If you think your so good, then get your deck out!" I retorted. His laugh died down to a smile.

"Sounds fun. Then we can discuss important matters." I nodded.

Placing my deck on the table, I deployed my shields, a faint nostalgia filling my head. We used to duel all the time.

"Since you got picked up by a Hunter, I'm going to let you go first." He said, sarcastically. I groaned and quickly ended my turn by starting off my Mana supply.

"Draw." Vale began his turn. "I play this card into Mana and play Hearty Cap'n Polligon!" he smiled at this.

"Oh, a new card Vale?" I was intrigued. This was going to be interesting.

"Yes. You can go now." He looked as I drew my next card. Great. I topped up my Mana.

"I play Bloody Dragon!" He looked surprised.

"You use Tyranno Drakes now?" I nodded.

"They say Dragon, Don't they?" I smiled at my comment… weird. I gave a signal that I ended, and he drew. He just placed a card into his Mana Zone and ended. I looked smug at his move. He must've drawn a bad hand.

"I play Quake Staff into Mana." My shields were protected, I had no need to swarm the field. I ended my turn.

He smiled when he drew. Oh no. Of all of the good card's in his deck, one of the best cost three.

"I take by that look, you know what I'm going to play. Well you don't. This is a new card that I designed." He smiled with intent. I was shocked. Damn. "Go! My ultimate creature! Yggdrasil, Earth Dragon Incarnate!"

**Next Episode: gdby etrnl days (ENTER MY MIND, WORM IT OUT)**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: gdby etrnl days (ENTER MY MIND, WORM IT OUT)**

"Go! My ultimate creature! Yggdrasil, Earth Dragon Incarnate!" Yelled Vale with enthusiasm. I gasped. "My new Earth Dragon deck will show you Seikei!" he half laughed whilst saying this, and half looked as if he'd been wanting to destroy me.

"Just get on with your turn…" I said, accepting the creature. He nodded.

"Yggdrasil's current power is 3000, due to me having three Mana cards. But that's not it. Firstly I can place two cards into my Mana Zone every turn whilst he's on the field. Secondly, I can send Yggdrasil from the Battle Zone to the Mana Zone at any time. And thirdly… well this is the best part. When Yggdrasil is placed into the Mana Zone, All of the cards in my Mana Zone's value becomes two, and I can place creatures into my Battle Zone from my deck for that turn!" He explained. Oh shit. I was screwed.

"That's a very good card. But… You forgot about the card I designed through your contacts six years ago!" he looked shocked. He should be. He knew it was incredibly powerful, but he didn't know it's effect. "I havn't used it once since I got it, but I put it into my deck before I came!" he looked even more shocked now, knowing Yggdrasil was basically evenly rivaled by this new card. "It has a low cost and… oh look, I drew it." I continued smugly. It was funny, but interesting. Topping up my Mana, I prepared for my card's explanation.

"Go! I play Lucirayle, Decaying Underworld Necrodragon!" I slammed it down on the table and leered at Vale.

"Alright… what does it do…" Said Vale, reluctantly.

"For starters, I can return it to the top of my deck at any time, including during your turn. Next, it has a new ability type I designed, Broken Attack! It let's the Creature break as many shields as the cards in my hand, as long as it's destroyed at the end of the turn and I pay the cost. For this card, the cost is all my Mana is destroyed, but if I'm right, I won't need it…" I smiled, preparing for my next turn, but for now, I had to end.

"Draw!" He said, getting into the heat of the match. "I play this into mana and cast Faerie Gift, then I play Bronze Arm Tribe, increasing my Mana further, also increasing Yggdrasil's power!" A good turn.

"Five-thousand is still nothing compared to Luciarayle's nine-thousand!" I laughed.

"I don't care, I'm still pretty confident at the moment. End!" He replied.

I drew.

This turn was going to be a blast.

"Luciarayle, Broken Attack!" I took pleasure in tapping the card. I took pleasure at Vale picking up all of his shields, getting not one Shield Trigger. Beating friends was fun. He looked ravaged. I smiled and cocked my head slightly. "You can go now."

Drawing, Vale stared at his hand. A light in his eyes seemed to flash.

"Here we go…" He cackled… slightly. "I use Yggdrasil's ability!" He placed it into Mana Zone. I envisioned it as a calculator, and his Mana rating just hit Sky High. "I use this mana to play Diruga Vejida, Green Divine Dragon!" It was a monstrous creature, still nothing on my Luciarayle. "Also, I evolve Yggdrasil, Bronze Arm Tribe and Regarion from my Mana Zone into Variant Vades, Green Divine Dragon!" Bugger. Two good cards. But he could do nothing this turn. It was useless. I'd won. "End."

"It was good of you to try and go down fighting, with a good field of creatures but…" he looked at the field.

"What does that make it, three-hundred and fourty-six wins to you, two-hundred and eleven to me?" He said, regaining his usual smiley self.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, Now, let's get down to the current situation." I looked at him, folding my deck into my pouch.

"Well who better to talk to that the Leaders. I know your heading there, I want to join you on your journey. I smiled

"Sounds good."

**Next Episode: Shoot Me Over The Line (Reverse Mix)**


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Shoot Me Over The Line (Reverse Mix)**

I stepped out of the inky darkness of the Fiona Woods, with Vale following by my side. In front of us was a massive red building, looming over us with an aura of the future. It looked like two Semi-Arches going over the top of a cone-shaped grey building. Vale's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been here yet." I said, coolly, unaffected by the sheer scale of the building. He remained dumbfounded. "Well, I'm not that surprised, you probably didn't notice them, but there's A-Class Hunters guarding this place."

"A-Class? You know I can handle them." Vale replied, leering at me.

"Good point, someone who can equal a top notch weapon like myself could easily be called S-Class." I fired back. We both nodded and headed inside.

As soon as we entered, I could feel the pressure of the leader's homing on me. I slammed my rating up to eleven, and I could feel them shrink back.

"You have some nerve to show your face around here…" Spoke a man with long dark hair.

"On the contrary, Leivus, you invited me." I replied, pushing his buttons the exact right way. I'd basically memorized it. His pressure increased to a level that would put a Dark Lord in their place, but as I slowly let mine flow out, He realized he was nothing compared to me.

"Order." Said a man calmly. He was sat at the highest block chair, to the right of Leivus. "I know you're strong enough to take us all on, but I will have order!" This was the utmost leader of the world's military strategy against Kainus, Elorain. "Now," He continued. "You have three days to recruit a team of five, including yourself, to fight Kainus." I scoffed. With me, two would be enough, but I took his offer, bored with arguing.

"Well, I instantly recruit Vale, you in?" I turned to him, awaiting the expected answer.

"Sure, but who else?" I sighed.

"Well, how about Miyako?" I addressed Elorain, but I needn't, Miyako walked in past Vale.

"I will join…" She said, leering at me. We all nodded and turned out the door.

"Do you know who the other two members are going to be?" asked Miyako. Vale cut her off as I ignored her.

"Please, Seikei knows the best Weapons and Hunters in the entire World. He knows, right Seikei?" I nodded.

"First, we need to go to Avashi Island, in the Water Civilization." I said, looking ahead at the large double doors exiting out back into the Fiona Woods.

"Oh god, you're not thinking about recruiting him are you?" remarked a shocked Vale. I nodded.

"Who is it?" inquired Miyako.

"The only other S-Class Weapon, Rain Tolshi!"

**Next Episode: The Cyber Rain!**


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7: The Cyber Rain!**

"You're still as crazy as ever Seikei, trying to recruit him." Remarked Vale. They were walking along a vast moonlit plain; Zeed's Landing. The clock was ticking towards Kainus' attack, but I was less than bothered.

"We're nearly there, Steamflowe Lake is near here if I remember the old portal system." I explained.

"Yes, can't beat the original, the new system is too boring." Replied Vale. As we walked over the next hill, my right eye instantly spied the faint special distortion in the distance. My eye had always been more sensitive after that weird shadow had appered.

"There." I pointed it out to Vale.

"Wow, you have really good eyesight!" he exclaimed. We walked onwards.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, I felt the familiar air of the humid Steamflowe area.

"Up for a swim?" I asked sarcastically to Vale. We dived into the lake and kicked our way to the bed of the lake. I found exactly what I was looking for. Brushing away the sand, I pulled open the round door in the lake bed. The water just seemed to stop before dropping into the room below. A system which Rain created himself. He was a smart kid. We dropped into the hall, and instantly saw Rain standing in front of us, an annoyed look on his face.

"Seikei and Vale? What the hell do you guys want?"

* * *

After explaining everything to him, he grunted.

"Why should I care? Im the same rank as you Seikei, you have no authority over me." He pondered in his mind, the continued. "Come to think of it, why should you care? You left because of the government…"

I gripped my eye. "I have my own questions to find out the answers to." Moving my hand out of the way, I allowed Rain to stare directly into my eye. He fell back, shivering.

"What… what was that?" He vomited onto the floor.

"Never mind, now, are you coming with us, or am I going to have to force you?" He stood up quickly, shook his head, and plucked his deck from the inside of his coat.

"Very Well… Let's go…" He gestured to a large door at the end of the hallway.

We walked into a huge room, with paintings of famous water creatures adorning the walls. Vale gasped, but I remained unaffected, I had been here a thousand times before.

"Are we gonna do this, or are you just admiring your Duel Room?" I said, annoyed. Rain nodded and laid his deck down on the huge table. As soon as his deck made contact with the table, Huge spotlights lit up the room. Same old flashy Rain…

**Next Episode: drownYOURdeath**


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8: drownYOURdeath**

I walked up the steps to Rain's huge table, looking at his child like face. Picking up my opening hand, I pondered my mind as to how the Government came across a kid like him.

"I hope you don't mind me starting…" He queried rhetorically, not looking for an answer. "I play Aqua Hulcus into my mana, then summon Aqua Guard!" A very common Blue move.

I silently drew my first card, and instantly placed it into the Mana Zone. I gave him a look. He knew it was his turn.

Rain put another card into his growing Mana Zone, and ended with an untapped Aqua Guard.

"You're the same as ever, not letting any hint of your next move…" he smiled at my half-compliment, even though I didn't mean it that way.

"That is why we're the only S-Ranked duelists, we're the best."

"You may be the same rank as me, but you're still young and naïve. You know nothing." Now he was mad, but it was funny. I drew my next card, watching his eyes lock on me coldly. "I put Abzo Dolba into my Mana Zone, and summon Pierre, Psycho Doll!" I was weaving my web, but knowing him, he could dowse it easily at the moment. "Go." I said, gesturing at him.

"I add this to my mana, and summon Aqua Hulcus. Then I can draw a card." He looked at his card, and showed no emotion as ever. "Your turn." We were each building up to something big, with no attacks made, it was gonna be a boom to remember.

Picking up my next card, I mana'd and used what was now three mana to summon two Bone Marrow's from my hand. I was ready for whatever he was going to throw at me next.

After increasing his mana count to four, but he didn't attack with Aqua Hulcus.

"I pay two mana to play the Cross Gear Invisible Suit! Then I pay my remaing mana to Cross it to my Aqua Hulcus!" His rank wasn't for nothing after all… "Now Aqua Hulcus, Ike!"

He turned the Crossed Hulcus on it's side, and my shield simply exploded up into the air due to Rain's spirit power. This proved that this is a battle of the highest caliber.

I caught my card on it's way back down. Bingo.

"Shield Trigger! Proclamation Of Death!" Rain flinched. "Choose one of your creatures to kill…" He reluctantly picked up his Aqua Hulcus and placed it into his graveyard. At least he still has his precious Aqua Guard. But now it was my turn.

I drew my card.

"I put Terror Pit in mana, boosting me up to four also!" I tapped all of my mana "Summon creature! Necrodragon Giland!" A bad look came over Rain's face. This was an incredibly powerful Zombie Dragon for a mere four mana. But Rain knew my deck and he knew that my turn was over.

Rain quickly mana'd another Aqua Guard and then started to smile after looking at his hand. "Now you will not be able to attack until this game gets really started." This is what happens when you put two S-ranks in a duel together, the game doesn't get really started until around the sixth or seventh turn. But with Rain as a blocker specialist, this could last much longer. "I use two mana to play two more Aqua guards!"

Told'ya

I drew, mana'd and laughed. It's a shame he thinks he can slow this duel down. Sorry. Not my style. Im going to take those blockers out even if it's one by one, and that's all four of his annoying, one-cost Aqua Guards.

"I cast the spell, Hopeless Vortex! Kill Aqua Guard!" Rain shrugged it off. I would too, but he obviously was still being naïve and ignoring my slowly growing army of Zombie Dragons.

* * *

Vale stood on the sidelines, watching in awe. It was a rare sight to see the only two S-Class' battle, it had only happened in front of other people about a couple of times before.

* * *

It was Rain's Turn. He had seven mana loaded. I knew what was coming next. I already had Abzo Dolba on the field, now his trump was coming.

"Let nostalgia and fear mix in your head, Seikei…" I scoffed at his attempt to shake me.

"Get on with it."

"Fine, I summon Change The World, Blue Divine Dragon!" Huge spirit power flooded the room as he slammed the card onto his table. His surge took place. He discarded his entire hand, moved all his shields to his hand, and set five new shields onto the field.

Boom.

**Next Episode: reapYOURworld**


End file.
